Missing Pieces to the Puzzle
by Roxanne17
Summary: Everybody has a past, including Adrian Ivashkov, 3 transfer students unveil his past, but what will the rest of the group think? So my summary pretty much sucks but read!
1. New Students

**Okay I'm kinda new to Fan Fiction, so read! It's kinda slow, but I'll pick up. Promise!**

**Oh, its rated T for safety…**

**I do NOT own VA, all the credits goes to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 1**

**Theo POV**

I looked out to my window of the dark tinted limo as we drove up to St. Vladimir Academy having to transfer in my last year is stupid. I didn't want to, but my mom's charge just moved to court to live with his sister, Queen Tatiana. That's right; my mom's charge is the Queen's brother. But being near my mom was better than staying in London with just my sisters Elizabeth aka Beth and Amelia aka Lea (and her daughter, that's right, my sister has a kid). Anyway we're triplets (me the oldest, then Beth, then Lea; all minutes apart) and it's not that we can't take care of ourselves but it's just better to be near our mom. _God, now I'm sounding like a mama's boy_. We drove through the main gates; and I could see that two guardians came to welcome us. I looked back at the school and considered if I would really like it here.

We weren't off to a good start, we were already 3 hours late because Atona, Lea's little girl, shut off all the alarms in the house. Lea got knocked up by some moroi when she was 14 and didn't even get the chance to tell him before he split. _But what else could you expect from a moroi._ Atona aka Tawny is a little devil, she's always doing things to annoy or piss people off; and will only listen to Lea and Beth, and occasionally me if she's feeling generous, but won't listen to her Grandma or babysitters if her life depended on it.

"Whoa! It's so big." Lea said as we came to a stop

"Well, what'd you expect?" Beth shot back.

"If it's from mom, then I expect the best." She replied smiling.

I laughed under my breath "You sound like a rich-bitch Lea, sometimes I think that you should've been born a royal moroi." She gave me the finger and got out.

Beth laughed and got out after her. When I got I saw the two guardians were a blonde headed woman; she looked pretty hot though she was probably 10 years older than I was. The other was a tall brown headed man looking about 25 or so.

The blonde smiled and said "You must be Guardian Zona's children, nice to meet you and welcome to St. Vladimir Academy. I'm Alberta Petrov, and this is Demetri Belikov. I trust you had a good trip here?"

Beth smiled back at Alberta, and then looked to Demetri. "Hell yeah, first classes airplane tickets, a limo for the three of us, and now a fine as-"

"It was good. Thank you." Lea interjected smiling.

Guardian Belikov spoke this time "Good. I'll show you to your dorm Theodore, Alberta will show you to yours, Amelia and Elizabeth," _so formal._ "And then we'll take you to your third period class. The students just got back from a ski trip but classes have resumed as normal. You shouldn't be _that_ far behind."

Us? Behind? The students here will be lucky to be on our level. That's sound kind of big-headed but still, I think we've earned the right to be big-headed, after training with our mom for 17 years of our life. She was a legend, right next to Janine Hathaway. We split up and were shown to our dorms. Guardian Belikov seemed pretty cool giving he was known to be one of the best. We meet up with Alberta, Beth and Lea about twenty minutes later and they steered us toward the gym. I looked inside and saw about 13 pairs of people sparing.

One girl caught my attention she had dark brown hair that came down to the small of her back, she was wearing a dark white spaghetti strap shirt that fit nicely around her and black _short _shorts. She had a slim, but yet muscular frame, and had curves too, damn did she have curves. And that tan skin went right along with her dark brown eyes. I watched her spar _two_ other novices, and she seemed pretty good. That made me want to spar against her, and see what that skin felt like…No! Stay focused. I had to admit though, she was beautiful. I could understand why the boys were losing; I'd have a hard time staying focused if I were that close to her too.

"Who's the chick fighting two morons?" Lea asked.

Belikov smiled proudly and replied "Rosemarie Hathaway. She's the top of her class, right along side Mason Ashford, and Eddie Castile, the two _morons_ sparing with her."

"Hathaway? As in Janine's daughter!" Beth eyes widened, but she pulled her face back to a blank expression just as fast as she'd showed her surprise.

This time Alberta smiled. "Of course, you're not the only ones living up to their mother's reputation."

"Mason is the red headed novice. Eddie is the other one. These three will be in your class and maybe you can learn some pointers from them" Belikov said. Why did everyone think we were unskilled?

"Hmm…" Lea said analyzing the fight, clearly not listening, and then continued, "The boys have made several mistakes for far. There were at least 5 points where they could have had her staked."

Belikov and Petrov looked at her shocked. Beth and I were now analyzing the fight as well. Lea was right; they made a lot of mistakes. Then I realized that Rosemarie was playing with them. She wasn't even trying that hard. That made me smile; this girl was more than just beautiful.

I looked to Petrov; she was whispering something to Belikov. Suddenly Belikov smiled and looked to her and replied "If you think that's a good idea."

Petrov looked at the class and said in a loud voice that got everyone's attention, "Enough!" and everyone stopped and turned to look at us.

**Rose's POV**

"Enough!" Alberta continued, "These are new novices that are starting today. Elizabeth, Amelia, and Theodore they…"

I stopped and turned to see Demetri and Alberta, they were with the 3 students that were rumored to be coming, Guardian Zona's kids, all about my age, I guess. l glanced at Mason and Eddie, who were both pretty much drooling over the girls who stood beside a, _very hot guy_. They looked like they just stepped out of a Vogue magazine! But I regained my stature quickly, and took the opportunity to tease Eddie and Mason.

"You know most of the time, people usually wait until the other person looks away to start drooling over them." I said smirking.

They both snapped out of their trances to shoot dirty looks at me. Then turned back to look at the girls, I turned my gaze over to them too, the one named Amelia was about 5'8" which was about my height and had a tan that did her hazel eyes justice. She had a small frame; I could tell that she was muscular as me because she wore blue skinny jeans with a tan faded into them, and _very_ high brown peep toe high heels, and a brown Chanel shirt that fit snug around her showing off her curves. She had long light brown hair that came down to the middle of here back (even with it in a stylish messy high ponytail). Lissa would be proud if I ever dressed like that. She kind of reminded me of myself with lighter hair that's_ way_ more into fashion than I am.

Her sister Elizabeth was very much like her sister, with hazel eyes that went along with her slightly darker brown than Amelia's that was pulled back into a high half ponytail, and curled. Even though it was curled it came down to the bottom of her breasts, and topped off with hoops earrings. She was built almost exactly like her sister also, but wore low hip hugger blue jeans, and high heel boots and her top was maroon spaghetti strap under a dark brown jacket that fit her curves snug. _Wow, where did these girls come from?!_

I felt a sting of jealousy as I looked around and saw most of the boys were staring at the girls, though the other dhampir girls were staring too, I looked back at the three and saw what the girls were looking at.

Their brother on the other hand _was_ Demetri kind of hot. Theodore was built muscular but not overly muscular, he shared his sister's light tan, and was about 6 foot, he had a rough look about him, a "don't fuck with me" look, and hazel puppy dog eyes that showed the kindness in him. He had the same light brown hair except, his had dark brown highlights, that almost made me stare. His hair came down to his ears and kind of flipped to the side. He had damaged jeans on with a flannel shirt that was unbuttoned a little bit at the top. _Tease._ I could easily see girls swarming him; Just looking at his chocolate brown eyes made me relax, and get lost staring into them. _Wait, what am I saying?!? I'm in love with Demetri, this new boy doesn't matter. I-_

"..Rosemarie would you care to demonstrate?" Alberta finished.

"What?" I asked completely not listening.

""I thought you of all people wouldn't pass up the opportunity to show off to our new students?" Alberta asked smiling.

I returned to smile "Of course I wouldn't."

Feeling confident I stepped forward hoping to fight Theodore, Theodore and Elizabeth looked at each other hesitantly, but it was his sister Amelia that stepped forward to same time I did. "I got this" she said looking at me straight in the eye.

**Amelia's POV**

"I got this" I replied staring straight into her eyes.

Rose looked at me disappointed but focused; she gave me a full body look over then smiled nicely.

She closed the 5 ft. distance between us and threw a punch as quick as Beth or Theo would, which I blocked and returned with a punch. She seemed to not notice the hit to the face, and came at me with more speed, I easily blocked her punches and thrust my right hand up and caught her in the nose. She left her stomach open when her head was knocked back, so I threw my right knee into it, when she bent over from the blow, my left knew caught her face. When she fell back I jumped on her and "staked" her.

I got up and looked at back at the Guardians. Belikov's eyes were full of worry and he was staring at Rose. Alberta was wide eyed at first, and then she smiled and said "Well done, Amelia. It seems we underestimated you."

Beth and Theo were smiling at me as a job well done. I look back at Rose and she had gotten up; her nose was bleeding. She spat on the floor and said "Again." There was a lot of acid in her voice. I shrugged and got back into stance.

The next round I played around with her wearing her out, she had gotten slow with her punches and very sloppy so I knocked her around some more. She threw one last punch at me and I dodged it while grabbing and twisting her arm and kick her in the stomach, Theo spoke up this time "Lea, just finish it." The fight had gone on for a bout a good 5 minutes, so I kicked her feet from underneath her and "staked" her.

I jumped up and backed away. My heels clicking as I did. She glared at me while sitting up. "Again" she spat. I looked at her with surprise. Her lip and nose were bleeding. I looked over the Beth and Theo; they only shrugged, so I got back into stance. This time she came at me with fury that made her faster and stronger. This time she got more hits on me, but I fought back just as hard.

Then the bell rang and we kept sparing and nobody moved to leave. We kept fighting for about 10 more minutes and people started to come in. I didn't notice until any of them until rose knocked me back and I looked to the side, suddenly piercing green eyes were staring at me and I was caught up in them. Then I saw Rose's fist come at me, I barely dodged it, but I had to tear my eyes away him. _He looked very familiar, I felt like I've seen him before. _

I got a little irritated that Rose had interrupted my stare down with just about the hottest guy I've seen so far since I've been here at St. Vlads. I did an awesome combo kick that Beth taught me, and Rose flew back onto the ground but before I could stake her she jumped up. _I needed to end this now._ I gave it my all, imagining she was a real strigoi coming after my family. I had her pinned and "staked" within a minute; even with her fury. When I did, she and I stayed in the position both breathing hard. Strands of my hair had fallen out of my ponytail, and I could feel the damp sweat on me. _Ugh, now I was going to have to take a shower._

I stood up and backed away from her and walked over to Beth and Theo while Demetri and Alberta went over to Rose to check out her injuries, she gave me a busted lip, and a sore jaw, while she had a couple of bruises already forming, and a bloody nose and lip. Beth looked at me and said, "Lea, you need to keep focused, you almost lost because you were caught up in that moroi." She looked disappointed. Theo on the other hand kept glaring at the boy I was staring at and said, "Especially when that moroi is Adrian Ivashkov. Do you remember nothing of what happened with him!" _Adrian Ivashkov!_ My heart stopped. _No!_..._No! I refused to do this again. That's why he looked so familiar._


	2. The Reunion

**Hey okay this is my second chapter so….read! please! Lol. If you want**

**And as always, I don't own VA; Richelle Mead does, as she should. ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**The Reunion**

**Lea's POV**

Rose got up and Alberta said "Good, now the rest of you shower and go to your next class. I'll make an announcement to excuse you from being late. Now go. You have 15 minutes." She looked to Rose, and us, "You four stay here. I'll be right back. Guardian Belikov, will you follow me to Kirova's office for a minute?" With that they left.

Rose was instantly surrounded by her friends, Mason, Eddie, a pretty blond moroi, along with a black haired emo-ish looking moroi that was holding her hand. And Adrian? Rose knew Adrian? Adrian knew Rose? I felt myself get a little bit jealous but I pushed the feeling away. _Adrian Ivashkov is nothing to me._

While I was thinking Theo took his shirt off and handed it to me to clean the blood off my face, then I started to pulled my hair back into the stylish messy ponytail that I had it in to start with and Beth starting lecturing me

"Lea, I know you thought what you and Adrian had was love, but for him, it was only a way to pass the time." I glanced over to the crowd that was around Rose. Adrian was staring straight at me. When he noticed me looking he gave me the same breath taking smile that brought back so many memories, both good and bad.

"Amelia! Look at me! We're not kidding!" Theo jerked my face so I faced him, "I can't stand if I see you like that again…the way he left you…you wouldn't eat for days. You cried and screamed in your sleep for weeks after he left." Beth looked down at the ground.

"Theo, Beth" I started and looked at Theo and he was gripping the shirt he was holding and glaring at Adrian. "What he did to me; that was my fault. I let myself believe-"

"No!" Beth yelled and looked straight at me "No, you're not gonna put this on yourself. Think of Atona, he walked out on you two, and left me and Theo to look after you for so long and-" she took a deep breathe. "Let me put it this way, if he comes within ten feet of you, I swear to god…"

I looked down and said, "You're right he walked out on us, well, me. I never really told him about being pregnant, I'd found out the week after he left." Theo just mumbled something too low for me to hear. Then I noticed the pretty blonde moroi, and rose were staring our way, and then realized they were staring at Theo, shirtless. When the Emo-ish boy noticed his girlfriend was staring he immediately came over to us.

"Hey man, that's what towels are meant for" he said.

"That's okay, this is an old shirt" Theo replied.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when someone beat the shit out of Rose Hathaway, and in heels too." He smirked at me. "I'm Christian by the way, this is my girlfriend Lissa." She smiled almost angelically.

"I'm Amelia, but call me Lea" I said smiling back.

"I'm Eddie, and this is Mason." Eddie said as he and Mason walked towards us, though Adrian walked out of the gym. I think he knew who I was. _Oh shit._

Theo and Beth introduced themselves, and so did Rose, as if we didn't know who she was.

I looked to Rose "Hey no hard feelings? We were just training right?"

She glared at me and sarcastically said, "Yeah, let's be best friends."

Theo jumped into the conversation and said "Well we just thought since you know, your Janine Hathaway's daughter, she would've trained you better."

Rose looked down and mumbled "I guess you'd think that huh? I don't see her very much though."

"Well then we'll help you. You know, give you some free pointers." I replied then turned to Mason and Eddie "And if you guys want to be taking serious in the guardian world. You need to take opportunities that are given to you."

They looked dumb founded but then Beth said "There were at least 5 times apiece each of you could've staked Rose in sparring earlier. You need to know when those opportunities come along and that you got to take them quick, because a real strigoi is much faster than Rose." They just nodded embarrassed.

The rest of the day went by quick. We had a lot classes with Rose, Eddie, and Mason. As usual girls swarmed Theo. He soaked it all in, flirted back but never asked one out and when a girl asked him he turned her down. A couple of guys I caught staring at me, including a moroi, Lissa told me his name was Jesse Zeklos, and to stay away from him at all costs. When she described him he reminded me of Adrian…_No! Stop it! Don't think about him! _

After classes were done I was walking back to my dorm after sparring with Eddie, Mason and Rose. I had left later than every one else because I put away the training mats and tools. I passed the moroi dorms when I smelled the familiar smell of clove cigarettes, then turned the corner to see Adrian leaned up against the wall looking hot as ever.

"Hey beautiful" he said looking me up and down

I gave him a weak smile as I passed and tried to look at the ground. Then he stepped into my path and I had to look up at him. I saw so much of Atona in his face; Theo said she was a chick version of Adrian. Which was true, she had his piercing green eyes along with his dirty blond hair, his same witty attitude, charm, and determination.

"Can I get a name, or do you wanna make out with out introductions?" he asked interrupting my thoughts. He dropped his cigarette then stepped on it while taking a step towards me. His face was so close, I could feel his breathe on me. It sent shivers down my spine. I also smelled vodka, _since when did he become an alcoholic?_

"A.J." I whispered thinking he would pull away at my nickname I used to call him.

He only responded by lower his mouth to mine. It was soft at first; then it got more urgent until he had me up against the wall. He hands came to my hips, then wrapped around my back pulling me to him, while my arms went around his neck and pulled him to me until we couldn't get any closer. I t was almost like old times.

My senses kicked back in when his tongue swept my bottom lip. I pulled back immediately, and looked at him bewildered. _What just happened? _He only smiled, and licked his lips slowly looking at me intensely_. Tease. _He used to do that whenI didn't want to make out but he did; and I always fell for it. _But not this time._

"What's the matter? You don't wanna make out in the open."

I shook my head trying to figure out what had just happened._ Hadn't he heard me call him A.J.? _He took it a different way.

"Then lets head to my room," he said taking a step back "where we'd have more privacy…to do more things."

I was about to give in to his offer but then I realized, he doesn't remember me. He seriously doesn't know who I am. _Was he willing to have sex with any random girl?_

**Adrian's POV**

"You don't remember me do you?" she looked like someone had just run over her puppy. Damn, the exact opposite of what I was going for. I tried to play it off cool.

"Well if you're talking about our little stare down earlier I haven't forgotten, but I didn't get a name then either." I gave her my best charming seductive smile that got every girl, except Rose.

She seemed dazed by it, but only for a second. She looked down and with a truly heartbreaking look on her face, I was seriously thinking of grabbing her and kiss all her problems away, then more if she let me; which was likely.

She looked at me with a completely different look, anger. "You don't even remember me. Me of all people? You're exactly the same!" She was furious, but still looked cute. _Kinda like…no. _ "Lea?"

She looked amused and angry at the same time. "Oh, you remembered someone besides your self huh?"

"Lea, what are you doing here?" She looked so different, last time I saw her it was…god…in Paris a couple of years now…

***Flash Back***

"Don't do this, please." She sobbed. "Please" I looked at her tear streaked face, her mascara smearing down her face. She was sitting on the bench by the lake in the Paris City Park looking up at me with that heartbreaking face that made me want to kiss all her problems away.

"It's nothing personal Amelia" I looked away to hide my shame. Here I was leaving this girl because she was scaring me. She was making me feel things I never felt before. Making me look at things a way I've never seen them before. It was beginning to become a habit that I didn't was to have. I had to get away before she had complete control over me. I was leaving her because I was falling in love with her and I didn't want to.

"Amelia" she whispered half laughing. I looked back at her. Her light brown hair she'd cut to her shoulders because I said it would look good, and I was right. It did. It fell into her eyes now, as she looked up at me. "Really?! You come this far with me; we tell all our secrets to each other, we know every inch of each others bodies, we know_ everything_ about each other and you dump me? Do you _have_ a heart?!" I only stared at her. _Yes, I had a heart and it was breaking right now_. "A.J. Please. I know you, something's going on. Why are you doing this?"

I couldn't straight tell her, she'd only comfort me then I'd be back right where I started. But the comforting part was almost tempting enough by itself. So I said the most hurtful thing I could think of. "Because I've grown tired of you. And I know there's someone better out there than you. You're holding me back, Amelia."

She stared at me speechless. "You're a damphir, and I'm a royal moroi. Where did you expect this to go? _This_ was nothing. Just a way to pass the time until I went back to America." She looked down. And that was it. My heart literally broke. Then again maybe she was right; maybe I didn't have one. How could I say this to the girl I-_No! I don't love her_.

She only whispered "Then go. I won't stop you." With that she got up and started walking towards the road. She looked so small and fragile, I knew she was training to become a guardian but she never looked quite so fragile to me before. _Well you only have yourself to blame for that one._ This thirteen year old damphir meant the world to me, a stupid seventeen year old moroi. My father would kill me if I would've gone any further with this relationship.

I watched her go, walking down the road before I got into my red Ferrari. I literally broke down and cried over what I'd done to the only girl I loved.

***End of Flash back* **

I admitted to myself that I loved Amelia Zona that day in my car after I watched her walk outta my life. I couldn't get myself to go back that same month after what I'd done. But finally after 2 months of fighting with myself I returned to Paris only to find her and her family gone. Her friends and teachers didn't know where she went, only she stopped coming to classes.. Something I should've expected; her to get away from anything that reminded her of me. After her, I started dating other moroi and damphir women, but none of them could replace Lea's face in my head. She was why I had got my reputation; it was _me_ trying to get _her_ outta my head. But after I met Rose, her stubbornness reminded me of Lea's and the more I flirted with Rose, the more she rejected me. I loved it, it reminded me of Lea; I had to flirt with her for 4 months before she even went on a date with me. I thought Rose could replace the Lea in my head. But now that she was standing in front of me again, looking better than before when we were in Paris and that thought of ever replacing her was blown to smithereens.

I was right about her looking good with short hair but damn, did she look even better with long hair. I studied her vigorously with my eyes while I could. She was wearing short brown workout shorts, with a white spaghetti strap shirt. Damn, I can't believe I ever even thought of leaving her, that feeling I got when I was around her came back to me, the feeling a person gets when they find $50 laying on the ground, except I was constantly feeling like that….and I was back to where I started.

"I train here now. But I know your outta of school, so what are you doing here?" She shot back glaring at me

"I'm here to work with Lissa Dragamir" I replied calmly,

She seemed hurt at first but it was quickly looked at her cell phone and answered a text, "I gotta go". Then she pushed past me and started walking.

I turned around, "You late for something?"

She kept walking "Something like that"

I was about to let her go but the way she walked reminded me of Paris. I wasn't about to let her walk out on me again. I was finally completely satisfied just by talking to her, more than I ever was having sex with any other woman. So I ran after her.

I caught her by the shoulder and swung her around, "Wait! Lea-"

"Amelia. Remember?" She shot back.

"Lea, I'm sorry, okay. But I'm not going to lose you again."

"You don't have me again"

I had her by the arms now, "Please, just give me a chance I and I'll-"

"Adrian?" Rose came into view, "Oh, sorry did I interrupt something?"

She pulled out of my grasp but I quickly grabbed her hand. I'd hold on to her all night if that's what it took. "No, I was just talking with him, but I'm done." She was subtly trying to pull her hand away but I held onto it like it was my lifeline.

"Have you guys met before?" She asked looking between us.

Lea opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it, "Yeah, we were in a serious relationship a couple of years ago, but long distance didn't work out, but now were both here so it's perfect." I looked to Lea but she started answering another text.

Rose smiled "Who would've thought you, Adrian, could handle a serious relationship." She joked.

"Yeah, it's just I don't want to take anyone serious but her." I honestly said still staring at Lea, who was still answering texts. _What the hell is so important?_

"That's kinda sweet. Anyways Cam and Theo are looking for you Lea," Lea nodded her head slowly not listening, then Rose continued "So are you guys going out now?"

"Yeah, we are." I said tearing my eyes away from Lea to look at Rose.

Lea looked up and said "I gotta go." She started to pull away but my grip was so tight on her hand that she pulled me with her.

I called back to Rose "Uh, we'll see you tomorrow" and let Lea jerk me across the field towards the girl damphir dorms. When we were in big canopy tent that was to be used tomorrow's festival "Hey can you slow down and tell me what's so damn important?" I asked seeing where we were I thought she had taken me here to make out with me. I smiled at the thought.

But she spun around and kicked me in the stomach I bent over from the impact but didn't let go of her hand when she tried to jerk it away. I pulled her towards me with all my strength but that backfired when she pulled her free hand into a fist and punched me, my hands grip loosened and she pulled away.

I grabbed at her again but she spun out of my reach, then made a break for the other entrance since I was blocking the one we came in and I jumped at her, knocking her off balance so we fell but she twisted so she fell on top straddling me, and put her hands on my shoulders to hold me down.

"Adrian, I'm serious, stay away from me, I let you tell Rose that because I didn't want a scene. But tomorrow you'll tell her that it's not going to work."

I thrust my hips upward in between her legs "Wont it?"

That got her. She looked down to where she straddled me at my hips then back up to my eyes and look at me with horror. I smiled. I rolled us over so I was on top, knowing very well that she could've stopped me if she wanted to. _As much as she said she doesn't want me, I know she does._

I leaned down and kissed her, and I melted away when she stopped resisting and kiss me back. My hands roamed her body intend on relearning every curve, and surface. Her hands ran through my hair and she gripped it pulling me to her harder. I let out a moan when our tongues met and danced. Her hands fell from my hair and ran up and down my chest giving me goose bumps. I brought my hands to her hair and tangled my fingers in its soft, silky, texture. I was ready to take her right her here in this tent, so I unbuttoning my flannel shirt, still kissing her, when she got impatient and ripped it open scattering the buttons to the ground. I laughed against her mouth.

I moved my lips to her neck, remembering the night she let me bite her. Yeah, that's right, she trusted me once upon a time to let me bite her. She's the only woman in the world I have bitten out of pleasure. After her, I couldn't bring myself to do it to someone else. My mouth watered at the thought of how sweet her blood tasted, I let my fangs run against her skin remembering how she used to moan when I did that, but now she tensed up and pushed me so hard off her I flew back and landed about 5 away.

"You ever fucking do that again, Adrian Ivashkov, I swear to god I'll rip those damn fangs out!" she sneered as she got up. "Now, I'm serious, stay the hell away from me."

"Why are you fighting this feeling? I know you want to." I shot back

"I fighting this because you'll do the same thing every moroi does, run."

"No I won't-"

"You already did!" she yelled her voiced cracking, _She was crying!_

I moved toward her, but she backed up "Lea, I'm here, I won't ever leave you again. I promise."

"Yeah, cuz you'll never be with me again." With that she ran outta the tent leaving me confused. She stares at me, kisses me, then acts like a bitch to me while beating me up, then has a hot steamy make out/feel up session with me, then beats me up again, then starts crying? Since when did she become bipolar?


	3. Confessions

**Okay, wrote this one finally! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, all the credit goes to Richelle Mead. **

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions**

**Beth's POV**

"So Tawny asked me last night why you don't come around any more." I said as we walked to our 1st class.

"Oh." Lea replied looking down.

"Yeah, where were you last night?" Theo asked catching up to us.

"I was at the gym, after I ran into Adrian I was just so frustrated that I knew if I went home I'd be in a bad mood, and I didn't want to ruin everybody's night, so I went to the gym and worked of my frustrations until Guardian Belikov came and told me It was past curfew, I didn't know I was gone so long." Lea replied looking at the ground as she walked.

"You ran into Ivashkov and you wait until now to tell us?!" Theo asked

"Well what did you want me to do, call you up at midnight last night just to tell you that I ran into him?" she shot back

"So what happened?" I asked

"I just got mad because he didn't remember me, but what do you expect from someone whose so selfish." She said without emotion.

I had to spar with Lea since we were the only ones who were on each other's level, while Theo had to spar with some other novice who was too easy for him. After a while I went and got a drink while Theo and Lea quietly joked. We were sitting out while the teacher showed the rest of the class moves we've already learned. There were too other novice's that were getting a drink too.

"Did you hear the rumor that's going around?" a blonde haired girl asked

"No, what's up?" replied another blacked haired boy.

"It's going around that Adrian Ivashkov and that new Lea girl are dating. They were seen last night coming out of the festival tent late at night, both looking pretty ruffled." She giggled at the last part.

"Really? God, he gets all the hot chicks, first Rose, and now this Lea chick." The boy said pouting.

"Well, look at him, he's gorgeous!" replied the girl.

"He's not that good looking. Have you told Charlotte? You know she has the biggest crush on Adrian"

"No let's go tell her, I wanna see her face when we do." She replied. With that they left the fountain and I look over at Lea and Theo. Wow.

After class I told Theo about what I'd heard, and he wanted to confront her then and there. But we waited until 4th period, when we had class with Rose, Mason, and Eddie. That's when we decided to ask her.

"So, I heard a rumor." I said as we were all standing against the wall while other novices stretched and warmed up.

Lea laughed "You're not starting that stuff already, are you?"

"Well, it's about you" I said trying to get her curious enough to ask me about it.

"Okay, I'll bite, what it is" she said jokingly.

I smiled and replied "Just that-"

"You and Adrian are getting reacquainted in the festival tent last night." Theo finished for me looking at her intensely.

She didn't say anything, and the color drained out of her face. She kinda looked around and asked "Who said this?"

_Oh crap, I haven't thought about who I heard it from_. So I picked the person Adrian would be most likely to tell. "Rose."

Her color came back as I saw her get mad. She suddenly looked over to Rose to glare at her, then looked back at us and said "Nothing happened okay? I can't believe she told you!"

She took off towards Rose and threw a punch to her face while caught off guard. Theo blocked the punch for her at the last second, and pushed Lea back. Rose had caught on what had happened and tried to attack Lea. I had to hold her back while Theo had to push Lea back to the other side of the gym.

Eddie and Mason were looking almost anxious to see a cat fight. I heard Rose yelling, "What the hell is her problem?! I didn't do anything to her! Is she fucking bipolar?!" and she kept going on but I was too interested in what Theo and Lea were saying.

"What exactly happened?" Theo asked.

"It's not any of your business." Lea shot back.

"Why don't you want us to know?" He asked again.

"Because it's _not_ any of your business." She glared at him.

"Since when is our little sister not our business?" Theo asked

"As of now!" She said looking down.

I told Rose that Lea was just having an off day, and apologized that she tried to fight her and ran over to the other side of the gym to back up Theo. We quietly whispered/argued for a couple more minutes but as it was, she said she'd tell us but not in the gym. So we snuck out of the class while Guardian Alto wasn't looking and went into the trees by the school and found a big rock where we all sat and she told us what had happened.

"So what now? You gonna go back to him? Theo asked.

"I don't know, I want to, it'll be so easy and he seems sincerely sorry but every time I get close to him, I think of Atona, and what he did to me." Lea replied.

"Well I think its best to stay away from him, for now." Theo said.

"I think your right, I need to worry about my daughter and not him." Lea replied closing her eyes, Theo and I did too and just laid in the comfortable silence.

**Okay so this was short but I'll try to make it a little longer next time.**

**Please Review!!! Thanx!**


	4. Minor set back

**Man, I took a looong break from fan fiction but I thought I'd try to get back into it. =]**

**And I do NOT own Vampire Academy, even as much as I wish I did…but Rachelle Mead is doing a very fine job with managing it. **

**Chapter 4 Minor Set Back**

Theo's POV

2 weeks after the day on the rock Beth and I were still fighting off Adrian from talking to Lea. I gotta give the guy this: he can be stubborn and determined. He sent Lea flowers just about everyday and on top of that he sent a diamond necklace with matching earrings, a sapphire ring, and a ruby and onyx bracelet. He had no cost limits when it cam to Lea, I swear Beth is jealous.

Today we were getting back from lunch with Atona and our mom, when Christian and Lissa are fighting; _I swear those two are always fighting now days._ I went over there to see what was going on, while Beth was caught up in talking to Rose, and Eddie. She and Eddie have become _really_ good friends. Lea was around the corner by the car with Atona while our mom had to get back to work.

"You said you'd be there last night Liss!" Christian pretty much yelled.

"And I was! But I couldn't find you! Rose was with me so you can even ask her!" Lissa shot back.

There was a badass rock concert last night and dhampirs and moroi's got to go to it, but apparently that wasn't enough for these two.

"Hey, Theo you saw me there did you not?" Christian asked as I join them.

"Yeah, he was with Eddie, Mason, and I, we were like 6th row or something."

Lissa turned to me, "Well of course your gonna cover for him! He's your friend!"

"What do you think I did Liss if I didn't go to the concert?" Christian asked.

"Well there were other guardian/moroi schools that went to that…"

"And you think that I cheated on you? At a damn concert? With a chick I probably wouldn't even know? Thanks for sharing your opinion of me, Lissa."

"Well, I'm just trying to tell you how I feel since you apparently made out of stone lately"

"Look I don't need this, I was at the spot we decided to meet at, at exactly 8:00 last night, but what time did you get there? You say you got there around 8:45, how do I know what you were doing so that you were late? And even when you didn't see me at first, you obviously didn't make that big of an effort to find me, so what were you doing?" he shot back.

"Christian, you know I was with Rose."

Christian smiled, "Of course she's gonna cover for you, she's your friend."_ Damn, if looks could kill Christian would kill over right now._

"Go to hell, Christian." And she walked away.

"You're an ass" I joked.

"Well if she wants to play that game than I can too."

"So where were you really?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Honestly, planning her surprise birthday party with Alberta."

I laughed, "oh damn, better hope it worth all this."

"Man, I hope so. But it's all good, she'll thank me in the end. Let's go drag Eddie away from your sister. I swear that's all he ever does now days; either talks _with_ her or talks _about_ her."

I laughed, and walked with him.

**Lea's POV**

Mommy! Mommy! Look at the flowers!" Atona said as she came up to me with 3 lilies she picked out, and held them out to me.

"Baby girl, they're beautiful! Thank you" I replied while taking them.

"Mommy, imma go play."

"K baby, be careful." I said kissing her.

I watched her play and run around laughing and be amused at the smallest things. Gawd, I loved her, I can't imagine how Adrian could ever leave her but then again I never told him about her, _he left to soon_. I wonder what it'd be like if he ever knew her, I personally couldn't see the guy Adrian was today playing with a little girl, maybe the guy I used to know, but no this new person he decided to be…but I imagined him playing with her in the ocean, and pushing her on the swings, or going down the slide with her, all like I did so many times and wished that he could be there with us, so much sometimes that I started to cry. I never let tawny see my tears though. I looked out to the field and imagined him out there playing with her, I knew it probably a futile wish, but it never hurt to dream. I saw him come around the big willow tree holding her hand and swinging her around like an airplane and then put her down so she could just cling back to him. I smiled at the thought…then realized it was real! I dashed over to her and pulled her away from him so suddenly I scared both of them.

"Whoa, easy. We were just playing." Adrian said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah whatever, how did you find her?" I replied while setting her down.

"She was over by the front gates. You should keep a more careful eye on her." He teased.

I had half a mind to tell him to _shut the hell up and don't tell me how to raise our daughter since this was his first time ever playing with her_. But I kept it to myself thinking he didn't need anything to ruin his perfect world. I laughed internally at the sight of his face if I did say that out loud.

"Mommy, I made a new friend, I found him at the front gate and he gave me this bouncy ball."

He smiled, "She looks just like you. I didn't know you had another sister."

"Yeah well-"

"This isn't my sister," Tawny said giggling, "This is my mommy.

Adrian just stared at her, and then he looked to me. I thought I saw flash of hurt in his eyes, but he covered it up with a smile and looked back to Tawny. "Really? Well, you have one pretty mommy, I bet your gonna be just as pretty when you grow up."

"I will be. My mommy says my daddy's pretty too, so she's said imma be extra pretty." She said proudly.

"I bet you will be gorgeous." He said.

She turned red and ran off to run around and try to grab the willow trees branches. I watched her in happiness, but I was left alone with Adrian so it was awkward.

"I never thought you were one to get around like that." He said intensely.

"I don't get around." I shot back.

"And yet there she is."

"I don't feel guilty for having her."

"Is this why you were so guarded?"

"Yeah, sorry Adrian, I've been trying to tell you that I don't have time for anything more than my daughter and my guardian training." I said hoping he would buy it.

**Adrian's POV**

I looked down still hurting from the blow of finding out she had a little girl, "So, who's the lucky guy? Is he around?" I couldn't believe she had a kid, I mean her little girl was so cute and all but still…did she really take it that bad after I left to go get with someone else? That fast? Her little girl was about 3 or so. That had to be pretty fast after I left. _Well you have no one to blame but yourself._

"Uh, no. He won't even see her."

"Ever? Why?" I asked shocked as hell.

"Just never really asked to, or offered, or been around to."

I was pissed off that someone would come and take her for granted and use her like that then just leave her with a child. I hated moroi's that did that. I wanted to know exactly who it was so I could give the asshole what he had coming. I had to look over to Atona to stop Lea from seeing my anger.

"What his name?" I spat out.

"Adrian please, let's not go there." She asked almost hesitantly.

"Who?" I looked back at her.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because-"I started to say until I heard someone else walking towards us. Christian and Eddie.

"What's going on man?" Eddie said laughing at something Christian said.

"Nothing." I said still looking at Lea while she went and got Atona outta the tangles of the willow tree branches. I had to chuckle at that sight.

"Whoa, who's the little girl?" Christian asked.

"Lea's. She just told me so…"

"Damn, I didn't know she had a kid." Christian replied.

"Yeah well, not a lot of people do." Lea said coming up to us. "Say hi baby girl."

Atona smiled charmingly, that made her look like she was an innocent angel. "Hi, I'm Atona."

Eddie brightened up. "I'm Eddie, and this is Christian."

"Ed-dee." She giggled, then looked to Christian "Crish-than." She giggled some more.

We all laughed. Then Christian stepped forward and kneeled on one knee. "Chris-tain."

"Crish-than" she smiled.

"Chrissss-Tain"

Her brows came together in frustration. "Crish-than" then looked to her mom for approval which she gladly gave.

"Good job baby girl. But let's shorten it, Chris"

"Chrish"

Christian gave her high five, "Fair enough, little one."

Instead of hitting his hand Atona missed it and hit his forehead. Christian was momentarily stunned by it, and I burst out laughing along with Atona. Christian and Eddie both started to laugh but stopped and started looking between me and Atona. I stopped laughing.

"What?"

"You guys have the same laugh." Eddie said.

"And now that I look between you guys, you guys kinda look like each other." Christian finished.

_What? _I turned to her and noticed that she had green eyes, and had blonde hair, _but those are common traits._ Then noticed we laughed at the same things, and she was rather charming, _like me_. I tried to subtly look at her right wrist, to see if the "Ivashkov birthmark" was there; 9 out of 10 Ivashkov's had it on their wrist, just something that's run in my family for generations, but Lea grabbed her wrist and picked her up and angled her so Atona put her right arm behind Lea's back to hold on. Then it dawned on me, _Atona's like 3 years old, I left Lea around 3 years ago. Did I leave her pregnant?_

I looked Lea dead on, while she tried to avoid my gaze, "Lea? Who's Atona's dad?"

Christian and Eddie pretty much stopped breathing and stared.

"Lea?"

"None of your business." Lea said not looking at me.

"Are you sure?" I pressed knowing it was hard for Lea to straight out lie; she twisted things around, but never lied.

"Look we gotta go, okay." And she put Atona down "c'mon baby girl" she started walking to get her back by the car. Atona looked at me confused, so I knelt down on one knee and motioned for her to come to me, she did. Lea whipped around but didn't say anything, just watched us like a hawk.

"Hey I'll see you round Squirt. Yuhh can have that bouncy ball and I'll get you another one next time I see you okay?"

Her face brightened up. "Okay!"

I opened my arms for a hug and when she hugged me good bye, I looked over her shoulder and glared at Lea for keeping her from me. I was 98% sure she was my little girl. I had just one question to clear my suspicions.

When Atona pulled back I put my hand on her shoulder and said 'Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Yeah," she said still smiling.

"Did your mommy ever tell you who your daddy was?"

Lea dropped the bag and started running towards us, "Adrian don't!"

I looked over Atona's head and caught Lea's gaze and _(I felt so bad but I needed to know)_used compulsion on her; she stopped and smiled, so by the time Atona turned around she saw her mom looking happy. She turned back to me and shook her head yes.

"Do you know his name?"

She looked down and looked really concentrated for about 30 seconds then looked back up and sounded it out, "Ad-ree-an I-vass-kovv." She smiled at my looking for approval, and I smiled back at my little girl.


End file.
